In the current state of the art, there is no known application of liquid salts of marine origin for human consumption.
The liquid salt preparation obtained according to the invention has desirable characteristics and is advantageous for the general populace as well as for dieting individuals. It has a high salt gustatory potency, with a sodium content of only 9.8 wt. %.
The carbonates and bicarbonates in the preparation, in combination with the other components, have pH-regulating effects in the organism consuming the liquid sea salt preparation.
The pH of the preparation according to the invention is slightly alkaline, making it suitable for persons with gastrointestinal disturbances or disorders.
The aqueous composition ("saline hydrolysis") of the salt obtained according to the invention is derived from salts of weak acids and strong bases, as is characterized by the anions carbonate, bicarbonate, iodide, and bromide.
The qualitative composition of the salt has some similarity to that of human blood plasma.
The liquid salt preparation according to the invention is of marine origin having a low sodium content which makes it suitable for consumption by all persons, and particularly persons having cardiac disorders, arterial hypertension, renal disorders, edemas, etc.